Echoes
by My Personal Rose
Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn may need a little help from Caitlyn's past to help them get together... Maitlyn and Liley. HM crossover
1. Kitty!

**AN: Set in Mitchie's second year of Camp Rock.**

**A crossover with Hannah Montana, so includes my fave pairing. XD**

**I changed it a little, because their around 17 now. :)**

**My first realy CHAPTER Maitlyn. I've only really ever done one-shots before now. :) See how ths goes..... oh, and a note... Camp Rock's Lola doesn't go to Camp anymore... sorry for any fans. But this Camp ain't big enough for two.  
**

x-x-x-x-x

Caitlyn glanced over at Mitchie, smiling to herself as she studied the girl's outfit. Today she had a dark green shirt on, the three quarter length sleeves hanging loosely, complimenting her dark denim jeans and her auburn hair. Her eyes moved onto Mitchie's face, and her heart lost some of it's warmth as she noticed the dejected frown on her best friend's face. Her eyes were fixed on the phone she had in front of her as she read what was on the screen.

"What's up Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked, and Mitchie jumped a little, as if waking out of a trance.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Don't give me 'nothing'. What's up?"

"It's just... Shane's just said he isn't coming to Camp this year. I asked him why and he just said he was 'busy'."

"Well..." Caitlyn wasn't entirely sure how to answer this. The signs Mitchie had been feeding her over the past however many weeks and months they'd spent apart had all seemed to point to one thing; he wasn't interested in her any more. "He is a pop star. I mean, how long can he really afford to spend here after cancelling last years tour?"

"Caitlyn, all year he's been telling me he was definitely coming. He had plenty of time to tell me to my face."

Caitlyn nodded in agreement. Mitchie was right and Caitlyn couldn't deny that. In fact she didn't know what there could be on this Earth that was more important than spending time with Mitchie. Why, if she could she'd quit school to spend every waking moment with the girl.

Caitlyn frowned at her own thought, continuing to take stuff out of her suitcase, folding it carefully into the drawers. _Wow Shane, you must be doing something wrong if I care for your girlfriend more than you seem to._

A heavy knock on the door startled the two of them, and Mitchie held her hand to her chest in shock. To Caitlyn it looked as if someone had broken her heart.

"Come in." Mitchie called, and Ella came barging into the cabin, Sander right behind her.

"OH MY GOD! Have you two heard!?" She didn't give them a chance to reply 'heard what' before she continued, Caitlyn wondering how the girl was finding time to breathe. "Hannah Montana is teaching us singing this year! HANNAH MONTANA!"

"Wow! That's amazing!" Mitchie said, standing up, her face finally cracking into a smile. "Isn't that amazing, Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Caitlyn shrugged, turning back to her suitcase, satisfied with the change in Mitchie.

"Pretty cool?" Mitchie asked, and she placed a hand on Caitlyn's shoulder, spinning her around to face her. "It's _Hannah-freaking-Montana_!!!"

Caitlyn laughed a little. "I know... it probably just hasn't sunk in yet. I promise to faint when we meet her," She added sarcastically, and Ella laughed before turning and whispering something into Sander's ear. They both smiled at each other, hunger evident in their eyes as they mumbled quick goodbyes and sprinted out of the hut.

"Where are they off to?" Mitchie asked, her voice sounding so innocent that Caitlyn just wanted to scoop her into her arms and kiss her.

Needless to say she resisted the temptation.

"Probably off to make out."  
"Really? I didn't know they were dating."

"Well, if you ask them they're not. If you watch them... they really, really are."

They were quiet for a moment, and Mitchie worked her way over to Caitlyn's bed, sitting on it and playing with the stickers on her suitcase.

"So... why aren't you more excited about Hannah Montana?" Mitchie asked, watching her friend with a raised eyebrow. "And don't say you don't like her, I've heard you play her songs on your laptop."

Caitlyn bit her lip, checking behind her to make sure the cabin door was shut and no one was at the windows. "I..."

"Come on Caitlyn. You can't keep any secrets from me... not after last year's Camp. I found out the hard way that secrets get you no where."

"Okay, fine. I was... I lived near Hannah about two or three years ago, when my dad was working in Malibu. He's in the army... we moved to different bases so he can teach a new batch of troops every few years. And, well, we sort of connected. Before you knew it we'd decided to put our skills together to produce an album. _Just Like You_?"

"Oh my... oh my god!" Mitchie rushed over to her suitcase, pulling out one CD from amongst her many albums. "You helped make this?!"

"Yeah, I helped, and I have some profit from that that I can't touch till I turn 18." Caitlyn opened the cover, pointing out her name on the inside of the cover.

"Wow. That's only a couple of months away, Caitlyn."

"Which is exactly why I've never told _anyone_ that story before. I don't want people to treat me like they treat Tess Tyler. Even though she's being nice this year there's still a bunch of people hanging around her to be cool. Which, can I just say is _so _not cool!"

Mitchie sat there for a moment. "No, I get that." She frowned. "Then why tell me?"

"I trust you. I mean, you've stuck up for me before when it mattered, and you're my best friend. If I could tell anyone my worst secret it would be you."

"Ooh, and may I enquire about this so called 'worst' secret?"

"I never said I had one." Caitlyn smiled coyly, throwing herself backwards onto her bed. Mitchie turned to lay down next to her, on her stomach to make it easier to talk to her friend. She leaned heavily on one of her elbows, using it to prop up her head as she took hold of Caitlyn's arm, placing it in front of her so she could gently trace it with her fingertips.

Caitlyn shivered under the touch. It tickled, and yet it felt... amazing. It was so sensual, the way her fingertips graced her skin with their presence before bending back and grazing her tanned complexion with the back of her nails, which made an entirely new sensation all together.

Caitlyn sat up a little, pushing herself onto her side, her face so close to Mitchie's that she could feel the singer's breath on her face, hot and sweet and flavoured with the sugary scent of something Mitchie had eaten earlier.

For a moment their eyes tore away from each others lips, finally meeting the other's, and as one they leaned forward into the kiss, Mitchie's hand snaking it's way to behind Caitlyn's neck, pulling her closer, the kiss intensifying by god knows how much. Caitlyn ran her tongue over Mitchie's bottom lip, and her lips parted a moment later, Caitlyn's tongue taking in the amazing, powdery sugar taste of marshmallows.

Caitlyn moaned into the kiss, unable to help herself as the pleasure and the taste mixed in her mouth, Mitchie pushing her back onto the bed as she squirmed a little beneath her, her hands lifting the bottom of Mitchie's shirt.

There was a thud as Mitchie hit the floor, startled by the sudden (loud) knocking on the cabin door. Caitlyn sat up to check she was okay, and saw Mitchie sat there with a very undignified look on her face.

"Are..." Caitlyn tried to manage, but her fit of giggles prevented her from getting her words out. "Are you okay?"

Mitchie stared at her for a moment before bursting into her own fit of laughter, nodding, and waving towards the door. Caitlyn stumbled to the door, opening it hesitantly.

In front of her stood a woman with a dark electric blue wig on (it was obviously not her natural hair colour), her grinning face surprisingly familiar. "Can I help you?"

"I should hope so, Kitty." The girl smiled, and Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Lil-"

"Lola." Lilly interrupted and stuck out her hand, mocking a new meeting. "Lola Luffniggle. Pleased to meet you."

"It's been forever!"

"It sure has Caitlyn." Lilly opened her arms and Caitlyn stepped into her embrace, pulling back with a smile to match Lilly's own. "Wow, look at you, Kitty. You growed up."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Caitlyn shot back. "So... Hannah's not with you?"

"She's getting her stuff put away in the cabin."

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"Meh, I don't plan to spend a lot of time in my own cabin anyway, so what's the point?"

"This should be right up your street. It's like camping, only with a roof."

"And running water." Mitchie piped up, and Caitlyn turned to her, flashing her a big smile. It froze in place. _I was making out with her less than five minutes ago, and then I walk away, completely ignoring her? That was rude Caitlyn. Naughty Caitlyn._

"I'm sorry, Lola this is Mitchie, Mitchie this is Lola."

"Another Lola? Nice to meet you." Lilly smiled, and Mitchie gave her a half smile back. It was no where near Mitchie's usual 1000 watt smile.

"Likewise." She muttered back, and Caitlyn glanced at her awkwardly. The look on Mitchie's face told her they needed to talk. Soon.

"Uh, Li- Lola, why don't we meet up later? I'm sure you need to eat at some time right?"

"Yeah, but Hannah doesn't want to get mobbed, so we're going into the staff dining room. They don't eat till all of the kids have left, so it'll be empty. I'm sure Hannah won't mind if you and you're... Mitchie joins us."

"You're serious? Eat with Hannah Montana?" Mitchie stood up suddenly, her smile at at least 800 watts. _Well,_ Caitlyn thought,_ that's slightly better._

"Of course." Lilly said, her eyes switching between the two girls, as if she could feel the tension. "So I'll see you at dinner time, okay?"

"Sure." Caitlyn smiled, and Lilly hugged her tightly.

"And you and I..." She whispered in Caitlyn's ear, "Are having a damn good talk later, missy!"

Caitlyn laughed a little, and nodded as Lilly pulled back, giving her a stern look and walking out of the cabin with a cheery goodbye to Mitchie.

Caitlyn stared at the floor, waiting for Mitchie to say something, anything. Only it seemed as if Mitchie was doing exactly the same thing.

"What was that?" Caitlyn asked, knowing her voice sounded steadier than she felt right now. "What we just did?"

"Some people would call it kissing." Mitchie sighed, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"I know, I know that... but..."

"How about we just forget about this? Leave it behind."

"Is that what you want to do?"

Mitchie shrugged, running a hand through her auburn hair. "I don't know. Isn't that what you were going to say, anyway?"

"No."

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I don't know." Caitlyn said, the two minutes of silence she spent staring at Mitchie feeling more like two hours. _Oh my god... I'm staring at her face..._ Caitlyn groaned inwardly. _But I don't think I can help it. She's just... too much for me to handle._ "Why don't we think it over?"

"What do you mean?" Mitchie finally looked up at her, and Caitlyn shrugged, trying to give what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"We get on, like we normally would, act like we normally would, think to ourselves what we want and if... if it happens again then we'll maybe try and make something of it. Does that sound okay?"

"It sounds... yeah that sounds okay."

Caitlyn smiled, grabbing her phone off of the table. "We should head to dinner."

Mitchie nodded, grabbing things she needed off of her bed.

"I just hope you didn't fill yourself up with too many marshmallows." Caitlyn said, a smirk on her face as she walks out of the cabin door.

Mitchie hesitated mid-step, staring at the door in a mixture of wonder and amazement. She licked her own lips, which now tasted of Caitlyn's Chocolate_ Nesquik_ flavoured lip balm, and smiled as she followed her best friend to eat dinner with Hannah Montana.


	2. Clean

Mitchie sighed, trying to reason with herself that she was being stupid as she ate one of her mom's famous burgers. It felt bland in her mouth, like cardboard. She knew it wasn't her mom's cooking, as Lola gushed away about how great Connie's food was. It was as if there was a bitter taste in her mouth that nothing could get rid of. Even one of her mom's fabulous burgers.

"Wow, seriously, what is in these burgers? They're spicy... but it's... it's amazing!" Lola said, her mouth a little full of food, as if she couldn't wait to express her feelings on the matter. Mitchie noticed now that her outfit was specifically placed around matching her electric blue hair.

"A careful blend of the usual ingredients with the additions of garlic, wholegrain mustard, red chilli and spring onions, and sometimes a dash of Worcester Sauce." Mitchie said proudly, but her smile showed she wasn't totally into a discussion about burgers, even as her eyes drifted across the table to where Caitlyn and Hannah (yes, Hannah Montana!) were completely engrossed in conversation.

Mitchie carried on chewing on her dinner, her appetite fading as she zoned out.

"So, Mitchie, what's your strong point?"

Mitchie looked up, trying to place who had addressed her. Hannah's eyes had settled on her, and she was watching her expectantly. Hannah Montana had just asked her a question.

"My strong point?" What did that mean?

"I mean here, at Camp Rock."

"Oh... I'm a singer. I sing. And uh... that's about it." She didn't feel it would be appropriate to say she wrote songs... I mean she was sitting opposite Hannah Montana... who had a tonne of great songs out. Hers were no where near as good.

"No it's not." Caitlyn piped up. "She also writes her own songs. And the music for them."

"Really? That's impressive." Lola grinned, and Hannah nodded enthusiastically.

"No, really, it's not." Mitchie sighed, modesty getting the best of her.

"Hey, you're always you're own worst critic. Let us judge you." Hannah smiled, and Caitlyn nodded.

"She's right Mitchie. You're too hard on yourself."

"Oh, says the queen of criticism! You only tell me how bad you are at singing, but you never let me hear it..." Mitchie shot back, and Caitlyn stuttered in protest as she made her excuses.

"Well other people have told me-"

"What?" Both Hannah and Lola were looking at Mitchie with a shocked expression on their faces. "You've never heard her sing?" Hannah managed to choke out, her eyes wide.

Mitchie shook her head, and as one Lola and Hannah turned to face Caitlyn, who was blushing profusely.

"Who told you that you can't sing?" Lola started.

"You used to do nothing _but_ sing!" Hannah said, frowning at her friend.

"Well, my mum... she, uh..." Caitlyn started, and Hannah's hand reached across to stroke her's as she stuttered.

"Oh, Caitlyn, you weren't listening to her were you? You know she says that just to let you down."

"Well it's not just her. It's Tess too."

Mitchie frowned this time, cocking her head slightly "But knowing Tess she probably just said that to get you out of the way. It probably means she saw you as serious competition."

"Tess? Who is she and where do I find her?" Lola asked, her face flushed with anger as she stood up.

"She's nice now, Lola. Well... nicer. It's fine."

The blue haired girl sat down reluctantly as Hannah's other hand slipped through her fingers, pulling her hand towards her mouth to place a kiss on her knuckles.

Mitchie froze, staring at them for a long moment, and Hannah suddenly dropped Lola's hand as if realising what she'd done. "You're a couple?"

"Uh, we-"

"She'll be cool with it guys." Caitlyn promised, and Hannah gazed at her long time friend for a drawn out moment before nodding, trust in her eyes.

"Okay." Her voice came out in a low, husky whisper, and Mitchie noticed Lola shiver a little. "We are a couple... but we can't tell anybody. At least, not yet."

Mitchie frowned. "Why not?"

"Because not everyone is so accepting." Caitlyn filled in. "There's a lot of people to be afraid of out there. I mean, take my mother, I am _never_ bringing a girl home again..."

Mitchie's knife and fork clattered heavily on the plate.

"'Again'?"

"Mitchie..."

"'Again'? Caitlyn... you've had me worried all of this time about whether or not you even _like_ girls, let alone me, and you've done it all before?"

"I didn't-"

"Forget it. We'll talk later." Mitchie pushed her chair away from the table, walking as fast as she could out of the room. She stopped at the door, turning to Lola. "And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

The room was left in silence for a long moment, all three sets of eyes on the empty doorway. Then, as one two of the sets turned to Caitlyn, who looked down at her food.

"What was all that about?" Lola asked, getting up and walking over to lock the cabin door before sliding off the blue wig, her eyes scanning and noting that all the curtains were drawn shut. Miley did the same, letting her brunette curls hang loosely on her shoulders.

"It was nothing." Caitlyn whispered, her shoulder's shaking a little.

"Didn't look like nothing to me." Miley said, and Caitlyn's eyes purposely avoided her deep blue ones.

"Things were pretty tense between you earlier. Is this about that?" Lilly asked, taking her seat behind her girlfriend.

"Things are just complicated at the moment." Caitlyn shrugged.

"You haven't told her much have you? About your past?"

She shook her head, eyes still glued to her plate.

"Maybe you should give it a try. If things don't work out then... we're here for you." Miley whispered, her voice soft.

Caitlyn nodded, her eyes finally meeting Lilly's. "Yeah. I'll give it a try. She deserves to know a few things, at least." Slowly her eyes moved across, attaching to Miley's piercing gaze. A gaze she could still feel somewhere deep inside her being. "Thanks."

Miley nodded once, before Caitlyn stood to leave, her body almost reluctant to reply.

"Don't push yourself." Miley warned her, and she nodded, not looking back as she unlocked the cabin door, closing it firmly behind her again.

x-x-x-x-x

Mitchie kept her eyes closed, even as she heard the cabin door creak open, the footsteps telling her it was Caitlyn. She stayed put where she lay on the bed, one hand resting above her head, the other across her stomach.

"Mitchie... can we talk?" Caitlyn's voice was soft, delicate. More delicate than Mitchie had heard it before.

"About what? How you never told me you were into girl's? Or about how you've dated them before?" She turned her shoulder away from the cabin door a little, clenching her fists tightly.

"Both, if you want to. Look, I never told anybody because you can never tell how people can react. The first time... the first time I came out I lived in Malibu. I was fifteen, I was friends with Mi- my two buds, Hannah and Lola. And then, completely out of the blue one night me and Hannah ended up kissing. I realised I liked her, and she said she liked me, and so, for a while, we dated. We told some friends, who we thought we could trust, but turned out to be complete psycho's about the whole thing. She told her dad, who was angry, but eventually got over it, and I told my mom... who still hasn't got over it."

"Was she angry?" Mitchie asked, sitting up, her eyes open, staring intensely at her best friend.

"No. She was furious, upset that God had... cursed her with me, and demanded that I take it back, that I swear to never talk about it again. I refused and we haven't really patched things up since."

"Even when you bought home Hannah Montana?" There was a spike of jealousy in Mitchie's voice, her words sounding cold, harsh.

Caitlyn laughed a little, shaking her head. "Uh, my mom didn't have a clue who she was." _Well, that's not a lie. I'll just leave out the fact it was only because she wasn't dressed up as Hannah..._

"I can't imagine what she'd say about a loser like me."

"Oh don't be like that..."

"Be like what? Someone you can't even trust? That's all I want from you Caitlyn, for you to trust me!"

"Oh that's rich from you of all people! Trust you? Like you trusted me I suppose."

"Don't even bring up last year..."

"What, you don't like to be reminded of your lies? Well maybe I don't like to be reminded of my past..." Caitlyn trailed off, placing her hand over her mouth as she reared in her anger, breathing deeply. "Mitchie..."

"Save it Caitlyn. Thanks for being honest with me, but to tell the _truth_, I am really pissed off right now, and I'm tired and I just... another time."

Caitlyn nodded silently, crawling onto her own bed without even bothering to get changed. "Night, Mitchie."

There was no reply from the bed beside her, only the sound of steady breathing, and the occasional sigh.


End file.
